


A Bit of Rough

by DoreyG



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Class Issues, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Genderswap, Lot of Feminist Feelings Here, Pining, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin wears hoop earrings and a constant expression of boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Rough

Eggsy Unwin wears hoop earrings and a constant expression of boredom. She chews gum much like a cow would chew cud, and stares at everybody with an open kind of insolence that barely covers her own well of insecurity. Her hair is permanently scraped back into the highest ponytail imaginable, her face is caked with as much make-up as is allowed. She isn't allowed to wear fake fingernails or her own clothes, but judging by her general demeanour when they first met if she _was_ she'd have claws attached to the end of her fingertips and be permanently attired in the pinkest tracksuit possible.

Kingsman rules, not to mention society, dictate that she should be repulsive at best. A mouthy little chav, not fit for polite social interaction. _Entertain her if you must_ , they would sneer, _but don't hesitate to throw her right on the trash heap when she stops being of use_.

But Eggsy Unwin is beautiful.

Her hair is radiantly blonde, shining no matter how scraped back it is. Her body is beautifully curved, fitting perfectly into the training suits. Her smile is bright even after everything she's been through, and transforms her face from insolence to a work of art.

And that's just her physical traits, to reduce Eggsy to such would be a complete insult. She's brave, brave enough to stand up to a man almost twice her height with barely a flicker. She's funny, witty in a way that is endlessly surprising no matter how long he's known her. She's warm, and kind, and so loyal that his heart swells several sizes every time he looks at her. She's just _Eggsy_.

And so he doesn't give a shit, if by Kingsman standards she's considered a bit of rough not worthy of such a high world. Eggsy Unwin is worthy of all the universe and beyond, and he'll fight to the death to give it to her.


End file.
